


Tell Him

by serohtonin



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren gets some advice about his relationship with Chris from an expected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Him

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anyone, and this never happened.

"I've seen the way you look at him," Patty whispers in Darren's ear once they're done shooting the restaurant scene. "You should do something about it."

"Um," he raises an eyebrow, "it's called acting, something I think you're very familiar with."

"I think you know exactly what I mean, Darren. It isn't acting after the camera stops rolling."

"I can't--It's nothing," he continues quietly, but he knows that's not true. It's always been _something,_ this undefinable thing with Chris that he can't quite decipher, so he lets it lie underneath the surface. "Really, it's nothing. We're friends."

"If you gave me those eyes, I wouldn't think you'd wanna be just _'friends.'_ "

He sighs, unsure how to respond to that, because he was sure he wasn't that obvious, especially to a relative stranger. He could have at least _acted_ like he had control of his feelings for Chris. "He has someone, I think. I mean, I don't know if--"

"Do you think he knows how you feel?"

He goes to rub at the back of his head, but remembers the stiff product coating his hair. "I'm not even sure _I_ know how I feel. I don't think--I can't tell him. I can't." 

"You shouldn't hold it all in. I can already tell, you're not that kind of person. If there's any chance at all, you should tell him," she smiles warmly at Darren.

He takes a deep breath, suddenly emboldened, and surprised that this woman can read him so well. Though he supposes he was never really that difficult of a man to read. The words tumble out nervously, "Yeah. You're right. Yeah. I'll do it. I'll do it now."

He walks over to where Chris is talking with Meredith and a camera guy. "Hey," he greets, nudging Chris' shoulder with his own.

"Hey. I was just telling Meredith here how you're not as polite and charming as you appear."

"Who, me?" He scoffs. "Pfft, I totally possess those qualities."

"At first, maybe. Then, it's all fart jokes and rants about DC versus Marvel."

"Hey, rants that _you_ join me in! And who says comic books aren't charming?"

"Yeah, whatever, Robin."

"Why am I the sidekick?" Darren grumbles. He can hear Patty chuckling and clearing her throat from a few feet away.

"Oh, um, anyway," Darren starts. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Will you, uh-- Would you like to go out for coffee, or stay in and watch a movie tonight? With me?"

"I'd love to, but I've got a date tonight."

"Oh, okay," he replies dejectedly, about to walk away.

"Buuuttt," Chris places a hand on his arm, "I can always cancel."

"Really? I mean, I don't want to inconvenience you. If you had other plans--"

"Shut up. It's fine. You know that I enjoy hanging out with you and that we don't do it often enough," Chris grins.

"That's very true," Darren glances back at Patty, "and, um, if you don't mind, I was hoping it could be a date."

Chris' eyebrows draw together. "Like a friend date, or a _date_ date?"

"Uh, a date date. Please say yes."

"I--" His eyes sparkle as he stares at Darren, "You don't know how long I've wanted you to ask me."

He breathes a sigh of relief. "Why didn't you just ask me yourself?"

"I didn't want to pressure you, and I wasn't sure whether or not I was accurate in assessing the situation."

"Well, you were. You are, very, very accurate in your assessment. So, I'm guessing that's a yes."

"Uh, yeah. That's a yes." Chris can't seem to stop beaming.

He looks even lovelier like usual, and Darren always wants to see him like this, and be the cause of it.

Darren turns his head, mouthing, "Thanks," to Patty, and giving her a thumbs up.

She returns the thumbs up, smiling and winking back at him. "I told you," she mouths in reply.

He'd never thought he'd have a prolific actress assisting him in his love life, but he guesses it adds to the whole surreal experience that his existence has become in the past few years.

"I can't wait," Darren beams at Chris.


End file.
